Rotator cuff arthropathy is a disabling condition caused typically by a long standing substantial tear of the rotator cuff. One effect of such a tear is that it may result in changing the mechanics of the shoulder unfavorably. Additionally, the shoulder may become arthritic and painful contributing to extreme discomfort for a patient.
Treatment of rotator cuff arthropathy has produced many challenges in reconstruction. Prior art includes shoulder joint replacement, reverse shoulder replacement, oversized head implants, and Cufftear Arthropathy (CTA) head by DePuy®. Each may overcome some of the pain and/or lack of function that results from rotator cuff arthropathy, but each also has shortcomings depending on the conditions of the reconstruction and the long term requirements of the reconstruction. For example, the CTA head by Depuy® may provide relief from pain and improvement of function if the patient has a sufficiently intact subscapularis muscle-tendon unit. Otherwise, it may prove unstable and therefore fail to improve function.
If inserted properly, the reverse shoulder replacement can, in the short-term, improve function and relief from pain even when the subscapularis muscle-tendon unit is insufficient. However it has a high mid-term and long-term failure rate due to loosening and dislocation, necessitating further surgery. This problem may arise because the gross alteration of shoulder anatomy demanded by the reverse shoulder prosthesis.
It would seem therefore, that a more successful treatment of rotator cuff arthropathy is desired.